Waiting Isn't Good Enough
by Matsukii
Summary: This is what I thought Kairi was thinking when she was stuck at Destiny Islands, waiting for Sora's return. RnR please! [SoraxKairi] [Kairi's P.O.V.] ONESHOT


**A/N: **I hope all people that read this will enjoy it as much as I will enjoy typing it! It's just something I came up with after reading Mitsukaii's wonderful writing!

**Waiting Is'nt Good Enough**

**by KH2Lover**

I cannot **begin** to describe how **horrible** I feel. I've been nothing but **miserable** the whole time **he** has been gone. Everyday, my **pain **grows worse and it's becoming **unbearable**. Just how long does **he** expect me to wait for **him**? It's been almost a year, and **he** still hasn't **returned**. But... why am I even c**omplaining**? I don't have any other **choice**, but tosit here and wait. **Wait**. It's one of the **hardest** things to do, I've **realized**. One may not **think **so, but when you're **waiting** for something-or someone-**special**, it is.

**And it always will be**.

And I miss **him **so much, but nobody **sees** it. Nobody has and I **hope** to God that nobody will. **Ever**. Although my **feelings** for **him** may appear **obvious** to most, I do not want them to know how **deep** the feelings are. The **only **person that should find out is **him**. **Him**, and only **him**. But I **wish** I didn't have to **wait**. It's just... too **hard**. Sometimes I want to **break **down and **cry**. Most of the **time**, I actually do.

**But I have to pull it together**.

**He** would want me to. And so **do** I. More than anything, I **wish** I could just stop remembering **him**. Even for the slightest **second**. It would release me from the grasp of sheer **worry** and **sadness**. But no matter how **hard **I try, I never forget **him** or the **memories **we share. This thought is a **surprise** to me, but I've been driven to this **decision**, even though I am positively **sure **that it will**never** work. I **love him** too much. Too much to **forget him**. All day, I think about **him** and at night, I **dream** about **him**.

**It's like he's eternal**.

And I **know** I will never let **him** go. But, isn't it **ironic** that I already have? No. I must push that **thought** aside, for it is not anywhere near the **truth**. We will always be together **spiritually** and in our **hearts**. **Always**. No **matter** what. I don't need to **share** a **paupo fruit** with **him** to know that. And neither does** he**. Although, it would be **nice**. To do **anything** with **him** at all would be nice. **More** than nice. **Perfect**. More than perfect, if even **possible**. But, then again, **nobody's** perfect. Not **me**, not **him**. Which is why I think that he is going to **break his promise**. And **never** come back.

**No**.

I have to **stop** thinking negative and think-no-**know** that **he** will come back.** He's** never broken a promise. Well, **none** that I've heard of. But I **doubt** that he would even think of **breaking** a **promise** to me. **Especially me**. **He loves me**. Or at least, I **hope** so. Oh, how I **hope** so. But I **must** not think about that either. It would only **lead** me to more **worry**. And, even if **he **doesn't **love **me, I'll **always love** **him**, no matter what.

**No matter what**.

So, I will **wait**. And do what **he** has **asked **me. It would be for the **best** because, what if **he** came back and I decided to **leave**? Then** he** would have to **search** for me all over **again**. So, I'll **stay** put. Like a **good** girl. Besides, even if I **wanted** to, I couldn't get off this damned **island**. I **miss him** so much. It is so **hard** for me to act **normal** and fine when I'm **not**... I'm **not**. I'm not **whole**. Not without **him**. And I won't be until **he returns**. I'll never be **whole** again until **he** comes **back** to me. **Like he promised**. **He promised** me and I won't let **him** **break** that promise.** I won't let him**. Besides, even if **he** did, **he'd** be as good as a **Heartless**. But, I know** him** too well.

**And he's not like that**.

And **he** never will be. **Ever**.

But... maybe... **waiting** isn't good enough.

Actually, it's** not**.

Not at **all**.

**Waiting isn't good enough**.

Which is **why**, if I don't see **him** soon, I will have to take** action**.

Whether **he** wants me to or **not**.

I **love him** too much to let **him** do this to **me**.

And I **miss him** too much.

I miss

**Sora**

too much.

**x _fin_ x**

**

* * *

**

Thanks so much for reading this! And don't forget to review. I hope everybody knows whose P.O.V. this is, right? Good. Because if you don't... tsk tsk tsk. Anyway, you don't HAVE to leave a review, but it WOULD be nice! 

Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
